Minggu Pagi
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Hari minggu adalah hari yang banyak dinantikan oleh setiap orang. Hari untuk bermalas-malasan untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja. Hari minggu Shintarou dan Seiyuna kali ini mereka habiskan dirumah milik orang tua Shintarou bersama makhluk gembul berbulu yang sangat dibenci Shintarou namun sangat dicintai Seiyuna. Sequel Fanfic Marry Me, Ojou-sama MidoxFem Aka Selamat membaca


**Minggu Pagi**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : MidoxFem|Aka**

**Daily life, MidoAka. sequel Marry me, Ojou-sama**

**Alur cepat, cerita mainstrim, OOC sangat!, typo (masih eksis), dll…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari masih belum menampakan dirinya tapi seorang wanita dengan surai scarletnya sudah menyamankan diri menyetir kendaraan roda empatnya. Sesekali, ia melirik jam tangan berwarna cream kemudian menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya, tentunya ia bukan orang yang suka dengan kata 'keterlambatan'. Akashi Seiyuna ah lebih tepatnya kini sudah menjadi Midorima Seiyuna, pendamping hidup Midorima Shintarou kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket terdekat, tentunya tanpa Shintarou yang menemaninya. Kalau ditanya kemana Shintarou, Seiyuna akan dengan senang hati menjawab "Masih berkencan dengan mimpinya". Seiyuna bisa saja membangunkan Shintarou untuk mengantarnya tapi sayangnya Seiyuna tidak berminat melakukan itu.

Happy Mart. Seiyuna pun tersenyum saat melihat papan nama supermarket yang dicarinya, ketemu. Turun dari mobilnya Seiyuna pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki supermarket itu, penampilan Seiyuna kini tentunya banyak menarik perhatian ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang juga tentunya berbelanja disupermarket itu ya walaupun sebenarnya Seiyuna hanya mengenakan pakaian simpel. Rok hitam diatas lutut, dipadu dengan jaket berhodie berwarna pink. Sederhana bukan, namun yang menarik adalah wajah imut Seiyuna dipadu dengan pakaiannya saat ini, benar-benar terlihat seperti siswi SMA walaupun sebenarnya Seiyuna bukanlah lagi siswi SMA, tetapi direktur utama Akashi Corp., perusahaan besar dan paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Kalau pun yang melihat penampilan Seiyuna kini adalah rekan kerjanya, rasanya diragukan kalau orang itu akan mengenali Seiyuna. Mengambil troli, dan Seiyuna memulai penjelajahannya berbelanja di supermarket.

"Nona muda, silakan mampir melihat sayuran dan buahnya." Seru wanita paruh baya pada Seiyuna yang kini tengah melihat-lihat dibagian sayuran dan buah. Seiyuna pun menghampiri wanita itu "Nona muda, silakan lihat-lihat sayuran ini masih segar-segar lho dan ada diskon untuk hari minggu pagi ini." Si wanita paruh baya itu kembali menawarkan sayurannya tapi kali ini lengkap dengan embel-embel diskon. Seiyuna pun melirik catatan daftar belanja yang dibuatnya semalam, dan mulai membaca sedangkan si wanita paruh baya itu yang mengambilkan. "Ini sudah saya siapkan, terima kasih ya nona dan nona rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah berbelanja, jarang sekali ada remaja yang mau disuruh orang tuanya sepagi ini berbelanja lho", Seiyuna tersenyum mendengar penuturan wanita itu. "Aku tidak diminta siapapun untuk berbelanja, aku berbelanja untuk membuatkan sarapan suamiku." Jawab Seiyuna sembari menampilkan senyum menawannya. Si wanita itu terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum balik dan wanita itu mengambilkan dua buah apel merah dan memberikan apel itu pada Seiyuna, "Bonus untuk pengantin baru" Si wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dengan senang hati Seiyuna mengambil apel itu sebagai bonusnya, kemudian Seiyuna pun mendorong trolinya menuju kasir. seiyuna tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat kata 'pengantin baru', yang dikatakan si wanita penjaga sayuran dan buah tadi. Sungguh, apakah sudah menikah selama satu tahun lamanya masih bisa dikatakan pengantin baru. Yang pasti minggu pagi, mood seorang Midorima Seiyuna sangat baik.

Usai berbelanja Seiyuna pun kembali kerumah mertuanya. Ya saat ini Seiyuna dan Shintarou tengah berkunjung kerumah orang tua Shintarou sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun adik perempuan Shintarou yang dirayakan semalam. Alasan Seiyuna, pagi-pagi harus berbelanja bukan karena dirumah tidak ada bahan makanan tapi ia tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang special untuk 'suami tercintanya'. Mungkin bukan disebut kunjungan kedatangan Shintarou dan Seiyuna kali ini lebih tepatnya untuk menjaga rumah, karena kedua orang tua Shintarou dan Sita –adik Shintarou- semalam usai pesta, memutuskan untuk menginap disalah satu onsen favorit mereka tanpa mengajak Shintarou dan Seiyuna. Seiyuna tidak mau dibilang menantu durhaka jadi menerima saja tugas menjaga rumah berdua dengan Shintarou.

Seiyuna meletakan plastik belanjaannya diatas meja dapur dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan Shintarou. Shintarou masih asik tertidur dibawah selimut, Seiyuna pun mulai membangunkan Shintarou dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Shintarou dan memanggilnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sebuah ide pun terlintas dikepala Seiyuna, sebuah cara cepat membangunkan Shintarou.

"Shin, aku tahu kalau kau sudah bangun. Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan kencan dengan Tetsuya malam ini."

Belum saja Seiyuna berhitung, Shintarou sudah bangun dan menampakan iris zambrud favorit Seiyuna. "Ohayou, Shin sayang." Seiyuna memberikan kecupan dikening Shintarou yang masih memasang wajah mengantuk dan kesal. "Aku lebih senang kau kecup untuk dibangunkan daripada diancam dan membawa-bawa si Kuroko." Seiyuna pun tersenyum melihat kearah Shintarou yang sedang kesal "Tetsuya masa lalu, sekarang hanya dan Shin dihatiku." Seiyuna pun kembali mengecup kening Shintarou dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka. "Kau harus mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan ya, Shin." Ucap Seiyuna sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Shintarou.

.

.

Seiyuna mengenakan apron pink dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, dibukanya web browser dan membuka halaman tersimpan didalam web browsernya. Deretan kata petunjuk membuat English breakfast menjadi petunjuk Seiyuna untuk memulai acara memasak sarapannya pagi ini.

.

.

Shintarou menunggu selama satu menit untuk memastikan kalau pintu kamar tidurnya tidak lagi dibuka dari luar oleh Seiyuna dan setelahnya Shintarou berjalan menuju laci meja bacanya. Sebuah kertas catatan dikeluarkan oleh Shintarou dan tersenyum setelah membaca isi kertas itu. usai membaca kertas itu, Shintarou memutuskan membereskan kamar mereka sebelum mandi dan menemui Seiyuna di ruang makan.

Satu jam Shintarou habiskan untuk membereskan kamar dan juga mandi. Shintarou pun kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruang makan dan terasa ganjal karena dari dalam ruangan makan terasa aura mengerikan dan juga entah kenapa begitu menakutkan, tidak mau terlalu lama membuat berbagai macam kesimpulan negatif, Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Sei ?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas panggilannya, Shintarou menghampiri Seiyuna yang sudah duduk dibangku dengan tatapan tertuju pada makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Shintarou pun melirik makanan yang disajikan oleh Seiyuna.

"Ini untuk makanan Miky ? Kenapa taruh diatas meja makan ?"

Bukan jawaban tetapi malah tatapan tajam yang Seiyuna berikan pada Shintarou dan Shintarou akhirnya tahu kalau aura menakutan itu berasal dari istri tercintanya, Seiyuna.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?"

"Ya kau melakukan kesalahan, kita sarapan diluar, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil." Seiyuna berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan.

Shintarou menyeritkan keningnya, Shintarou ingat kalau ia Seiyuna membangunkannya dan mengatakan kalau akan menyiapkan sarapan bukan malah harus sarapan diluar. Shintarou kembali melirik meja makan dan menatap penuh selidik dua porsi

"Shin, mau ikut sarapan diluar atau tidak ?" Suara Seiyuna menghentikan lamunan Shintarou.

"Sei, aku rasa kita tidak perlu sarapan diluar. Kau sudah memasak bukan ? Aku hanya bercanda tadi kau tahu selera humorku payah jadi yah kenapa kita tidak sarapan dengan makanan yang kau masak ?"

"Kau mau memakannya setelah mengatakan bahwa itu makanan Miki, kucingku. Shin, Miky punya selera tinggi untuk makanannya, kucing gembul itu menolak makanan apapun selain sereal tuna juga daging tuna untuk makannnya. Kesimpulannya, Miky pun tidak akan mau menyentuh makanan gosong itu, apa lagi kau."

"Aku mau memakannnya, ini masakanmu, mungkin rasanya tidak buruk walau penampilannya yah kurang baik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

Seiyuna duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan dengan Shintarou, mantan nona muda Akashi itu melipatkan tangannya diatas dadanya dan memandangi Shintarou tajam.

"Ada apa lagi Sei ?"

"Shin, aku tidak masalah kalau kita sarapan diluar, ini kesalahanku. Aku mencoba membuat masakan baru dan well gagal total jadi tidak perlu memaksakan diri memakannya."

"Kalau kau anggap gagal, kenapa menyajikannya diatas meja makan ?"

"Iseng."

"Yasudah, aku cicipi makannya."

Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…uhuk..uhuk…

Seiyuna menghela nafasnya lalu memberkan segelas air putih kepada Shintarou yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudah aku katakan, Miky saja tidak selera, kau malah memaksakan dirimu memakannya."

"Setidaknya aku menghargai usaha istriku yang sudah merencanakan masakannya dari semalam untuk pagi ini, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar gagal Sei, coba lagi lain kali sebelumnya minta chef ajari kau."

"Kau tahu rencanaku, Shin ?"

"Tentu tahu, semalaman kau browsing di internet dan banyak mencatat pilihan menu sarapan pagi ini dan yah kalaupun gagal itu tidak masalah, kau bisa mencobanya lain kali jadi aku rasa tidak salahnya juga mencicipi usaha pertamamu."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semua rencanaku hari ini ?"

"Tentu. Membereskan rumah bersama, bukan setelahnya ?"

"Kau manis sekali lagi ini Shin."

"Mana kecupan selamat pagiku?"

Cup. Shintarou tersenyum ketika Seiyuna mengecup pipinya.

"Kau urus dapur Shin, aku jadi teringat kalau Miky belum aku beri sarapan pagi ini." Seiyuna melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Shintarou memandang dapur yang ternyata sangat berantakan dengan beberapa alat masak yang berserakan dengan noda-noda hitam.

"Sei, aku yang akan memberikan makanan Miky, kau yang bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat didapur." Teriak Shintarou dari dalam dapur.

"Maaf Shin tapi Miky tidak menyukaimu, kau ingat bukan kalau setiap kali kau mendekati Miky, Miky selalu mencakarmu dan kau itu tidak suka kucing jadi aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Miky-ku."

Shintarou menghela nafas panjang, dalam hati merutuki Seiyuna yang beberapa bulan lalu memilih kucing sebagai hewan peliharaan. Shintarou merasa menyesal karena menyetujui permintaan Seiyuna untuk memelihara hewan tanpa mendiskualifikasikan kucing dari daftar hewan yang akan dipelihara.

Pagi yang cerah yang harusnya digunakan Shintarou untuk bermanja-manja diatas sofa dengan novel-novel yang baru saja dibelinya, gagal karena harus memberskan dapur yang kacau karena percobaan masakan Seiyuna yang gagal bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak sarapan. Seiyuna, tentu tengah asik bermanja-manja dengan kucing gembul berwarna putih miliknya diatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Ah iya Shin, ada apel yang bisa kita makan sebagai sarapan, bibi di supermarket tadi memberikan dua buah apel padaku dan mengatakan 'ini bonus untuk pengantin baru'." Seiyuna melemparkan sebuah apel dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Shintarou.

"Manis, dan kenapa kau terlihat senang setelah mengatakan 'pengantin baru' ?"

"Memangnya kenapa, apakah itu salah ?"

"Ah kau mengingat malam pertama kita ?"

"Shin!"

"Ah aku suka sekali dengan wajah malu-malumu, bagaimana kalau sarapan pagi ini kau saja ?"

"Shin, berhenti mengatakan hal-hal itu, lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke kamar Miky-ku sedang berbaring diatas kasur kita sepertinya dia menyukai kasur yang empuk jadi aku rasa sepulang dari sini kita harus membeli kasur yang sangat empuk untuknya."

Midorima Shintarou, menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya setelah makhluk berbulu yang dibangga-banggakan istri tercintanya menjadi senjata ampuh untuk menaklukannya. Shintarou dalam hati sudah memantapkan niat untuk menyusun rencana mengeliminasi makhluk gembul berbulu itu dari kehidupannya.

**-END-**

**Draft fanfic yang sebenernya ragu banget mau di share tapi yah share aja kali yah **

**Ah iya, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ada haters yang keliaran di fandom kurobasu yah, mungkin menjadi heters adalah resolusinya ditahun baru ini hehehe…tapi ga salah kok, semua orang berhak menyatakan pendapatnya dimuka umum tapi baiknya pendapatnya didasari alasan jelas dan bertujuan baik hehehe…**

**Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya, minta repiew'annya yah hehehe… **

**Sankyu **


End file.
